Varia vs vampires
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Gestion de crise dans le dos de Xanxus : "Vous croyez que Lussuria est un vampire?" "Shishishi... Tu parles d'une connerie, Marmon!" Crack fic autour de la Varia.


**Titre :** Varia contre vampires

**rating : **T (langage)

**pairing :** aucun

**disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, les charmants personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce serait trop beau.

**résumé :** « Vous croyez que Lussuria est un vampire? » « Shishishi... Tu parles d'une connerie, Marmon! » Crack fic autour de la Varia.

**note :** Je sais que j'ai Supermarché à finir... Le chapitre avance mais je n'ai pas pu ne pas faire ce one-shot qui devait à la base faire une page ou deux ^^'. Je remercie au passage mon bêta-lecteur de l'occasion et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

L'idée surgit un bel après-midi d'été. Il régnait une chaleur écrasante dehors, même si le salon aux volets fermés où s'était réfugiée la Varia était légèrement plus tiède.

-Vous croyez que Lussuria est un vampire? suggéra la voix morne de Marmon.

Le silence qui régnait pour une fois dans la pièce devint encore plus pesant lorsque ses trois autres occupants cessèrent de respirer.

-Shishishi... Tu parles d'une connerie, Marmon!

-Tu devrais y réfléchir, Bel.

-Vooi, c'est quoi cette idée à la con? gronda Squalo, affalé sur le canapé, essayant de récupérer un peu de l'énergie que la température torride de l'extérieur lui avait ôté.

Levi grogna, tiré de sa sieste.

-Hum... Je devrais vous faire payer pour ces informations, mais je n'ai pas de preuves, constata l'arcobaleno. Ça leur retire de la valeur.

-Quelles informations?

La patience de l'épéiste atteignait ses limites.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué?

Un silence agacé répondit à cette question. Puis Levi le rompit.

-Pourquoi Lussuria serait un vampire?

Marmon soupira puis commença à s'expliquer.

-Et bien, vous n'avez visiblement pas remarqué qu'il fuyait le soleil comme la peste?

-C'est pour sa peau, objecta Squalo d'un ton méprisant devant le comportement de gonzesse de leur gardien du soleil.

-Il refuse les missions dans les endroits trop chauds, ou ensoleillés. Mais pas les néons artificiels.

-Toujours sa peau.

-Il aime la mort et les cadavres.

-C'est un problème d'aimer tuer? railla Bel en sortant un couteau pour jongler avec.

-Tu couches avec tes cadavres, Bel? s'enquit l'illusionniste.

-Non. Un Prince ne fait pas ce genre de chose.

-Il aime les cadavres sanglant, poursuivit le bébé de sa voix monotone. Il déteste l'ail.

-Hum, c'est vrai qu'il a fait toute une histoire le jour où la salle à manger sentait un peu trop, shishishi!

-Il porte des lunettes pour ses yeux, tout le temps.

-Vooi, tu parles d'un argument.

-Il dort dans sa chambre froide.

-Quoi? s'étonnèrent trois voix à l'unisson.

-Il dort dans sa chambre froide? répéta Levi d'un ton stupide.

-Comment tu sais ça? s'informa le prince, un peu vexé de ne pas avoir eu cette information le premier.

-Je l'ai vu en sortir un matin. En pyjama.

-Mais ses cadavres doivent puer, comment peut-il dormir là-dedans? objecta le squale d'un ton interloqué.

Il ne mettait pas en doute l'information de l'arcobaleno. Les sales blagues n'étaient pas le genre de Marmon, et Bel n'avait sans doute pas envie de le payer. Enfin, pour ce que ça avait d'importance...

Le bébé haussa les épaules.

-En tout cas, il y dort. Et c'est là qu'il entrepose sa collection de cadavre. Et vous vous souvenez de sa réaction lors de la tempête de cet automne?

-Il était tout excité, se rappela Levi. Il disait qu'il aimait quand les éléments se déchaînent.

Il y eut un autre silence. Puis l'arcobaleno enfonça le clou.

-Et vous avez remarqué que ses canines sont assez pointues?

-Vooi, tout ça ce sont des conneries. Un vampire, tch! Vous êtes restés trop longtemps au soleil.

-Un vampire est censé être classe, grommela le gardien de la tempête en pensant à Dracula.

-Justement, il ne l'est pas. On dirait que son excentricité est un camouflage, le contra Marmon.

-Vooi, arrêtez vos conneries. Il mange, je vous signale, il est à table avec nous!

-Il ne mange pas beaucoup, signala Bel d'un ton pensif. Il est au régime en permanence, on dirait.

-Il a aussi tendance à veiller tard, réalisa soudain Squalo.

-Tu vois, triompha doucement l'arcobaleno. Et tu as aussi remarqué à quel point il se remet vite de ses blessures? Presque comme s'il régénérait.

-...

-Si c'est un vampire, on ne devrait pas pouvoir le prendre en photo. Et il ne devrait pas se refléter dans les miroirs, avança le prince d'un ton tranquille.

-Où tu vois un miroir dans cette foutue baraque? rétorqua Squalo d'un ton hargneux.

Quelle conversation à la con. Lussuria, un vampire? Et pourquoi pas un perroquet géant venu d'une autre galaxie?

-Nulle part. C'est un manoir d'un style ancien, avec des tableaux mais pas de miroir.

Le silence s'installa.

-Donc personne ne se souvient avoir vu le reflet de Lussuria dans un miroir? demanda le bébé. Pourtant, le connaissant, on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'il en ait un sur lui, pour se recoiffer, par exemple.

Un nouvel ange passa entre les membres de la Varia.

-Nous avons donc un homme qui n'aime pas le soleil voire ne le supporte pas, qui aime les cadavres sanglants, qui dort dans sa chambre froide, qui déteste l'ail, qui aime les tempêtes et la nuit, qui mange assez peu, qui guérit étrangement vite et qu'on ne se rappelle pas avoir vu dans un miroir. Et je maintiens que ses canines sont très pointues, résuma tranquillement Marmon.

-Tch, c'est n'importe quoi, lâcha Squalo d'un ton méprisant.

-Le Prince approuve.

-Les vampires sont censés être froid au toucher, non? souleva l'épéiste en réaction au petit « hum » désapprobateur de l'arcobaleno.

-Comment tu le sais qu'il est chaud? Il porte toujours des gants de cuir, et très souvent un manteau avec une écharpe. Tu lui as fait un câlin pour en être sûr? railla ce dernier d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

Les joues du gardien de la pluie prirent une dangereuse teinte rosée.

-Tout le mooooonde! minauda une voix aigüe bien connue.

Le silence s'abattit brutalement dans la pièce alors que le « vampire » y entrait.

-Il fait teeeeeellement chaud! Vous avez des boissons fraîches?

-Non, grogna Squalo.

-Vous avez raison, rien ne vaut une boisson tiède, pouffa Lussuria, sans s'apercevoir de la légère tension qui venait d'augmenter dans la pièce. Je suis dans la cuisine, je vais préparer à manger.

Et il sortit.

-J'ai pas réussi à le prendre en photo, constata Bel en montrant l'écran de son portable devenu blanc.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après un bref conciliabule à voix basse, les quatre assassins décidaient de faire un tour dans la chambre froide de Lussuria, Squalo toujours murmurant que c'était des conneries, Bel curieux, et Levi parce qu'il fallait suivre.

-Putain, ça schlingue, pesta l'épéiste.

Marmon alluma la lumière.

-!

-Des... cercueils? souffla Levi d'une voix hachée.

Il y avait un lit dans un coin (aucun d'eux ne voulut imaginer ce qui s'y passait) mais le reste de la pièce était occupée par des cercueils.

Bel se pencha et ouvrit l'un d'eux. Il contenait bien évidemment un cadavre. C'était un homme jeune, sacrément amoché. Mais visiblement mort.

-Il y a de la terre.

-Attends, tu crois quand même pas que...? s'étouffa Squalo.

-Les vampires ont besoin de terre de leur pays natal, rappela Marmon.

-Le carton là, c'est ce qui est arrivé ce matin! s'écria Levi en montrant un truc froissé par terre. Vous... Vous croyez que Lussuria s'est fait livrer un amant? Un amant vampire?

-Arrête de dire des conneries! s'énerva enfin le bras droit de Xanxus en lui collant une manchette. C'est un bête cadavre! Regarde!

Il se pencha sur le cercueil.

-VOOOI! Vampire de mes deux, réveille-toi, y a Levi qui veut te causer! brailla-t-il en secouant l'épaule du cadavre froid.

Puis il le relâcha et se tourna vers les autres, triomphant. Lussuria avait juste des trips avec des cercueils et de l'humus.

-Vous voyez? Voii, maintenant que c'est établi que vous êtes ramollis du cerveau, on range et on se barre, ok?

Il saisit le couvercle et s'apprêta à le remettre lorsque ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place.

-Sa main... bouge, articula Marmon d'une voix aussi blanche que leur visage.

Les assassins restèrent statufiés, regardant les tressautements de la main. Lorsque la joue de l'homme fut secoué d'un tic, Squalo rabattit brutalement le couvercle du cercueil et tourna les talons en courant, suivi par tous les autres. Refermant précipitamment la porte de la chambre froide, ils regagnèrent à toute vitesse le salon d'où toute cette conversation avait commencé.

-J'avais raison, lâcha placidement Marmon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Levi, affolé. Il y avait au moins cinq cercueils!

-J'ai déjà vu des silhouettes se promener la nuit, mais je n'ai pas réussi à les approcher suffisamment pour voir qui c'est, annonça l'arcobaleno.

-Non, ça c'est le Boss qui est somnambule, répondit Squalo. Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'approcher il est dangereux dans cet état là.

-Lussuria est aussi un vampire! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? paniqua le gardien de la foudre.

-Les cercueils ne sont arrivés que récemment, constata Bel. Il y a une semaine. Shishishi, si c'est vrai, je vais pouvoir chasser le vampire.

-MON DIEU! cria soudain Levi.

Tous les autres se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers lui. Quoi encore?

-Le boss est en danger!

-Hein?

-Shishi, s'il est somnambule et qu'il croise un vampire... ricana Bel.

-On aura du rôti de vampire au petit-déjeuner, compléta Squalo. Vooi, il a déjà failli me cramer!

-Que fait on? interrogea Marmon, amenant le silence.

-On tue Lussuria? suggéra le prince.

-On en parle au Boss? proposa Levi.

-Il va nous prendre pour des tarés, protesta l'épéiste. Déjà qu'il ne sait pas pour ses ballades nocturnes... Et qu'il est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Voi, il y a un volontaire pour ça?

Il n'y avait pas de volontaire.

-Et s'ils attaquent le Boss dans son lit? s'inquiéta le pervers électrique d'une toute petite voix.

-Xanxus dort avec ses flingues sous son oreiller. Rien que de forcer sa porte le réveillera, gronda Squalo qui se souvenait d'avoir tenté de le réveiller en douceur et qui avait failli se faire dégommer par la même occasion.

Cet enfoiré avait le sommeil léger. Mais il était inréveillable quand il faisait une crise de somnambulisme.

Dix minutes de discussion plus tard, il était convenu de prendre de discrètes mesures de défense.

-Accrocher de l'ail à notre porte? D'accord, mais ce n'est pas très subtil d'en emmener avec soi. Ni d'en manger.

-Shishi, j'ai une idée.

Et c'est ainsi que tous se découvrirent une passion pour le saucisson à l'ail français et décidaient sur le champ de partir en acheter -ou de s'en faire livrer.

-Assez bon, grommela Levi en se coupant une autre tranche.

-Oui, mais c'est vrai qu'après ça tu as vraiment une haleine à faire fuir un vampire, soupira Marmon, même si c'était le but de la manœuvre.

Squalo avait encore le sentiment d'agir comme un parfait crétin. Mais il l'avait bien vu bouger, ce cadavre.

-Si on a réveillé le vampire qui était dans ce cercueil, on pourrait s'attendre à une attaque cette nuit, remarqua-t-il à voix haute.

-C'est vrai. Il vaut mieux neutraliser ses ennemis avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, commenta Bel en engloutissant un morceau supplémentaire de saucisson -plus par gourmandise que par nécessité.

-Voii, il vaudrait mieux organiser des tours de garde plutôt que de veiller tous.

-Le Prince approuve. Il vaut mieux que tu commences, idiot d'épéiste. Avec ta voix tu peux largement réveiller tout le château, ushishisi!

-VOOI! La ferme! On fera des équipes de deux.

-Shishi! Je me mets avec Marmon.

L'arcobaleno soupira. Squalo devint rouge. Et c'était lui qui devait se coltiner Levi! Cela dit, un parapluie était un truc qu'on peut facilement planter dans le cœur d'un vampire. Quand on n'a pas deux mains gauches.

-Faudra faire gaffe si le Boss traîne dans les couloirs, prévint-il, morose.

Et c'est ainsi que la première nuit arriva.

Xanxus ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Deux de ses déchets de subordonnés, après s'être fait livrer une caisse entière de saucisson français (saucisson?), se promenaient dans les couloirs sous des prétextes aussi divers et variés que « je vais chercher un livre à la bibliothèque du château », « j'ai la dalle je vais en cuisine » ou encore « VOOI, j'me promène, mêle toi de ton cul! ».

Ils avaient visiblement mangé leur saucisson comme s'ils avaient prévu de parfumer tout le château avec leur haleine, et dernière nouveauté, l'élite de la Varia, la crème des assassins, avait maintenant peur du noir. Dans leur propre château. Et ce, parce que « un vampire, ça respire pas, non? ». Ils se baladaient donc en laissant une partie des lumières allumées. Il donnait des ordres à des lavettes. Xanxus partit se coucher, fatigué. Il ferait un grand nettoyage demain.

-Alors, rien de neuf? demanda Squalo à Levi.

L'autre secoua la tête. Ils n'avaient pas pu prendre de crucifix à cause du boss. Il les avait regardé pendant une minute, perplexe, en voyant arriver la caisse de charcuterie et les mines enthousiastes qu'ils arboraient en affirmant qu'ils adoraient le saucisson depuis une mission en France et que ça leur manquait. Et le commentaire cinglant qu'il leur avait lancé les avaient dissuadé de faire venir des crucifix et autre matériel religieux (ce qui aurait en plus risqué de donner l'éveil à Lussuria). Ils n'avaient pas envie de s'entendre demander s'ils voulaient devenir nonnes ou si c'était juste pour pratiquer des rites sataniques dans le but de se porter chance avant une mission.

Squalo et Levi se séparèrent une nouvelle fois. L'épéiste partit du côté des cuisines, inspectant l'endroit favori de Lussuria dans cette partie du château.

-Encore debout, Squalo-chan? J'ai une petite faim, tu veux... proposa une voix aigüe dans son dos.

-NAN! beugla l'épéiste en brandissant un long saucisson vers le visage de l'autre qui venait d'apparaître silencieusement dans son dos.

-Squalo-chan? interrogea doucement le gardien du soleil. Je crois que tu es fatigué et que tu devrais te coucher. Tu me menaces avec un saucisson. Je crois que tu te surmènes, mon chou.

-... répondit l'épéiste sans pour autant bouger.

-Squalo-chan? Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop l'ail, hein?

Le gardien de la pluie finit par baisser le saucisson, priant pour que l'autre n'ait rien remarqué.

-Voi, je fatigue, oui. Ce connard m'a encore donné des dossiers à faire.

-Pauvre chou! Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose?

-Non, voiii! Je me débrouillerai tout seul.

Et il tourna les talons, guettant tout mouvement suspect de l'autre dans son dos. Mais rien, sauf l'impression que Lussuria fixait ses fesses avec un soupir. Il passa deux couloirs et se baissa brusquement. Un couteau se planta à quelques millimètres de l'endroit où était son oreille une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

-Vooi, Bel!

-Ushishishi... Le Prince venait prendre la relève.

-J'ai croisé Lussuria tout à l'heure mais c'est tout.

-Hum, ce n'est peut-être pas pour ce soir, suggéra Bel, jonglant avec un couteau.

-Tch... On devrait peut-être mettre Lussuria au soleil demain,vers quatorze heures. Si c'est un vampire, ça devrait nous en débarrasser, voiii! murmura l'épéiste, mécontent.

-Pas faux... Qui s'y colle? demanda Bel.

Un frottement à quelques mètres d'eux les fit se tourner, en alerte.

-Qui est là? ordonna brutalement Squalo, son épée sortie.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Bel sortit un éventail de couteaux. Le squale jeta un œil derrière, furtivement. Ce serait trop bête que ce soit un piège. Mais il n'y avait personne.

-Vooi, répondez ou je vous taille en pièces!

On entendit un grognement.

-Ushishi! Peut-être que la pleine lune a fait sortir des loup-garous, ricana Bel, qui, malgré tout, n'était pas vraiment rassuré.

-La ferme, voi! siffla le squale en sortant une lampe de poche.

Il l'alluma, la braquant sur l'endroit d'où provenait le son. L'épéiste sentit son épiderme se hérisser dans son dos.

-Et merde! pensa-t-il, contrarié.

-Boss? fit le prince en relevant un sourcil.

-Il nous remet ça! Silence! chuchota le bras droit de la Varia en se collant contre le mur.

Le regard vide, Xanxus continua son chemin. Squalo se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré un loup-garou. Une fois, l'autre l'avait poursuivi pendant dix minutes en l'appelant Sawada, et, une fois qu'il avait réussi à le coincer et que l'épéiste était certain qu'il allait mourir, Xanxus avait semblé le reconnaître et l'avait envoyé faire des dossiers qui n'existaient pas dans son bureau. Le squale avait passé la nuit à faire semblant d'écrire, et, le lendemain (ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard) le Boss avait tout oublié. Et l'avait envoyé remplir des _vrais_ dossiers, cette fois.

Le passage de Xanxus fut le seul événement marquant de la nuit. Mais ce ne fut pas la même chose au petit déjeuner.

Les quatre comploteurs étaient légèrement comateux à cause de leur courte nuit. Non pas que ça durerait - ils étaient la Varia, pas une bande de pré-ados qui font leur première fête alcoolisée - seulement le matin était difficile. Mais, mal réveillé ou non, Bel restait un génie avec un sens de l'observation hors norme. Et ce qu'il vit le réveilla complètement.

-Boss, vous vous êtes blessé? demanda-t-il d'un ton morne en montrant le cou de Xanxus.

Deux petits points distincts apparaissaient juste au dessus du col de chemise.

-Hein? marmonna l'autre sans comprendre, lançant un regard d'avertissement au lanceur de couteau au cas où se serait une blague.

Les autres eurent des réactions variées. Levi devint tout blanc en criant « Boss! », Marmon se tendit, Lussuria eut l'air étonné (ainsi qu'un peu endormi), et la mâchoire de Squalo se décrocha de stupeur. Xanxus se demanda pourquoi ils avaient l'air si affolés. Une mygale se promenait sur son épaule ou quoi?

Il passa sa main sur son coup, sentant les petites croûtes.

-Hein? Ça?

Il y eut un hochement de tête unanime. Il haussa un sourcil : qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à ces incapables?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre bande de déchet?

Il eut l'impression d'avoir annoncé qu'il avait un cancer incurable qui le tuerait d'ici quelques mois. Ses subordonnés échangèrent des regards bizarres.

-Rien, lâcha finalement Bel d'une voix encore plus morne.

Une réunion d'urgence fut implicitement décidée entre les quatre membres au courant de l'invasion de vampires.

-Mon Dieu, ils se sont attaqués au Boss, gémit Levi en se prenant la tête entre les mains, l'air misérable.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de Bel, une fois n'est pas coutume. C'était sans doute l'endroit où il y avait le plus d'armes pointues ; entre les couteaux et les outils de dissection il avait de quoi se défendre contre un vampire mal luné.

-C'est peut-être une erreur, tenta Marmon pour calmer le jeu. Il s'est peut-être blessé cette nuit ou ce matin.

-Deux points de même taille dans la base du cou, espacés d'environ quelques centimètres. Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi, Marmon? demanda Bel, impassible.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Techniquement, si c'est une morsure pour boire le sang, il ne devrait pas y avoir un suçon autour? suggéra le Prince avec un sourire un peu effrayant.

-Il n'y a jamais ça dans les films pour vampire, _voi_, dit Squalo, peu convaincu par son argument. En tout cas, Xanxus avait l'air vivant. Et il mangeait.

-Il est peut-être pas encore mort, on peut peut-être encore le sauver! s'exclama le gardien de la foudre, plein d'espoir.

-Tch, en attendant, on ne peut pas se contenter de monter bêtement la garde, trancha le second de la Varia, se tassant dans son fauteuil.

-Et si on tuait les vampires de la chambre froide aujourd'hui? proposa Marmon. Pour le reste, on pourrait mettre Lussuria au soleil.

-Mm, lâcha Squalo, pensif. Pour ce qu'on a comme autre solution...

Et la petite bande partit pour la chambre froide, s'assurant que Lussuria était très occupé à se manucurer (Belphégor lui avait rayé exprès son vernis à ongle et avait dérobé le pot qui aurait pu corriger ça pour qu'il soit obligé de tout recommencer). Armés et équipés de quelques saucissons ainsi que d'un crucifix déniché dans un coin du grenier, les assassins ouvrirent la porte.

-Rien? s'écria Levi en découvrant que la pièce réfrigérée avait été vidée.

-Bordel, ils sont où? s'énerva Squalo.

Il ne restait dans la pièce que quelques corps sans cercueil qu'un bref examen leur permit de confirmer comme mort. Ils mirent un bout de saucisson dans leur bouche ainsi qu'un petit coup des couteaux de Bel au niveau du cœur et ils ressortirent, certains que les éphèbes de la chambre ne se relèveraient pas pour leur courir après.

-Que fait-on, maintenant? interrogea Levi. Il les a mis à l'abri ailleurs!

-Il doit se douter de quelque chose, voii! conclut Squalo, mécontent.

-Il y a une crypte ici, ils sont peut-être là bas.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Bel.

-Hein?

-Où ça?

-Je croyais qu'elle avait été scellée, ushishi! Il doit s'y passer des choses bizarres... Allons-y! lança-t-il, joyeux.

Chasser le vampire sur leur propre terrain n'était pas la stratégie que Squalo aurait préféré, mais il fallait prendre une initiative. Il suivit le manieur de couteau en bougonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Saletés de vampires.

. . . . .

Pendant ce temps, Xanxus restait bouche ouverte en découvrant un saucisson à l'ail cloué à la porte de sa chambre. Le connard qui avait fait ça avait aussi suspendu une tête de charcuterie à chacune de ses fenêtres. En fait, Levi avait voulu partir l'esprit tranquille.

-Ces déchets vont souffrir, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, furieux.

. . . . .

La porte de la crypte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement de film d'horreur, à croire qu'on l'avait faite rouiller exprès pour ça.

-Hé ben, c'est réussi pour la discrétion, commenta Marmon.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à marcher pour découvrir les cercueils.

-Vooi, au travail, chuchota Squalo.

Ils se réunirent autour du premier cercueil, Bel sortant un de ses couteaux. C'était un homme blond au visage défoncé.

-Beurk, critiqua l'arcobaleno, prenant de la hauteur.

-C'est parti, shishishi! ricana Bel en levant le couteau pour se préparer à l'abattre sur le présumé vampire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiites? Arrêtezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! glapit une voix suraigüe dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent, prêts à se battre et à défendre chèrement leur peau.

-Lussuria!

-Recule saleté de vampire ou je t'embroche! brailla Levi, son parapluie commençant à émettre des étincelles inquiétantes.

-Vam... Vampire? couina le gardien du soleil, confus et attristé.

Ainsi c'était ça qu'ils pensaient de son teint de pêche?

-Nous avons tout vu et tout compris, susurra Marmon.

-Tu as agressé le Boss! beugla encore le manieur de parapluie.

-Mais? Jamais! se défendit l'accusé, se tordant les mains d'inquiétude face à ses camarades qui semblaient à cran.

-Vooi, t'es pas un vampire alors?

-Ben... non!

-Et tous ces cercueils, c'est quoi?

Lussuria sembla rétrécir un peu. La technique d'interrogatoire de Squalo (brailler des questions suffisamment fort pour exploser les tympans de son interlocuteur) était relativement efficace.

-Ben, un fantasme. Ce sont des cadavres après tout.

L'épéiste regretta d'avoir posé la question. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir.

-Et l'agression du Boss? Il avait des traces de dent sur le cou!

Le nécrophile se tourna vers Levi :

-C'est l'attache de ses plumes qui lui a égratigné la peau, il s'est endormi avec hier soir sur son bureau!

-...

Marmon se mit à réciter les arguments de sa théorie avant de conclure par un « c'est plutôt inquiétant tout ça, tu sais ».

-Mais, je prend juste soin de moi! chouina l'accusé. Et je n'aime pas l'ail, c'est tout!

Squalo commençait à se dire qu'il avait raison depuis le début et qu'ils se comportaient comme une vraie bande d'abrutis finis.

-Vooi, et le cadavre? Celui qui bouge?

-Ma, ma, en fait, celui là n'était pas vraiment mort en arrivant... Mon commanditaire a fait une petite erreur.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Bel planta un couteau dans le torse du corps dans le cercueil, juste pour le plaisir de voir qu'il ne bougeait pas. Rien n'arriva.

-Donc, on a fait tout ça à cause d'une « erreur » de livraison? interrogea le Prince d'un ton menaçant, pensant qu'il avait raté sa photo de la veille à cause du contre-jour.

-Semblerait... acquiesça l'arcobaleno.

-Voooiii! gronda Squalo, commençant à s'énerver.

Un claquement de grille arrachée retentit derrière eux. Maintenant, il fallait expliquer au Boss la décoration charcutière de sa chambre.

. . . . .

De colère, Squalo démolit tous les cercueils à coups de pieds. Une fois qu'il eut échappé à Xanxus, bien sûr.

. . . . .

Lussuria retint la leçon. Le soleil était peut-être mauvais pour la peau à haute dose, mais trop peu le faisait ressembler à un cadavre. Levi a peur des vampires. Ne plus jamais cuisiner quelque chose à l'ail pour ses compagnons. Ne plus dormir dans sa chambre froide, même pour « préserver les cellules de son corps par le froid ».

. . . . .

Expliquer la présence des saucissons dans la chambre de Xanxus sans passer pour des abrutis finis ne fut pas une mince affaire. Ils envisagèrent de mettre ça sur le dos d'un des « petits cons de Namimori », mais Levi se jeta aux genoux du Boss pour s'excuser d'avoir voulu le protéger des vampires. Ce fut donc le gardien de la foudre qui passa pour le dernier des idiots tandis qu'eux gagnaient le statut de simples abrutis.

. . . . .

Personne ne trouva le courage d'avouer au Boss qu'il était somnambule, mais le squale se jura qu'il essaierait de le réveiller la prochaine fois, quitte à le rendre sourd.

. . . . .

Après cet épisode, il arrive à Levi d'éclater en sanglots devant les saucissons que Bel cache parfois dans sa chambre. Traumatisme de la colère du Boss.

* * *

Voilà ^^! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

**Départ de la fic :** L'image mentale de Squalo armé d'un saucisson, essayant de faire reculer un Lussuria-vampire. La mini-série des Tsuna le dompteur de monstre avec son Hibari-vampire a dû traumatiser mon subconscient XD.


End file.
